Homework
by TheShamanMaster
Summary: One afternoon, Tsuruya asks Kyon for help with her homework. But what does it all lead to? Kyon x Tsuruya.


**Homework, a Haruhi Suzumiya Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya or any related properties, characters etc etc. All belongs to Kadokawa Entertainment and Bandai and their respective partners. My first Haruhi fic, and it's written from Kyon's perspective. Have fun!

It seemed like an ordinary day for us at the SOS Brigade, we met after school as usual. By "we" I mean Yuki, Mikuru, Itsuki and myself. Our beloved chief was running late, and I was wondering myself at what was taking her so long.

Then again, this _is_ Haruhi. Anything's possible.

Mikuru handed me my usual cup of her delicious tea, while Itsuki was busy making his next move in our game of checkers. Recently, I complained about chess being a bore, yet he always said it was 'good for the brain'; well, if board games are suddenly good for you, I suppose he'll be saying the same thing about fried soba noodles.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Yuki sitting in her usual spot with a book. I gaze upon the title: _Ayn Rand: A Sense of Life_.

Being the extra-terrestrial, I thought she would already know everything about philosophy. I mean what was there to grasp about it? Haruhi's philosophy I could sum up as simple: 'Keep me entertained in life, or I can destroy the world just by frowning.'

I guess not, sighing heavily.

"It's your move, Kyon."

I was snapped back into reality by the voice of my opponent. Looking at him, I notice that fox-like expression of his never seems to disappear. It can sometimes really tick me off.

I slowly move another piece across the board. Itsuki takes his time with this game; it's like he has the power to freeze time, or slow it down and he becomes the only one in the room.

It's my move again. While moving my next piece, I look at the clock briefly.

3:45pm.

What _exactly_ is she doing? Last time I checked, Haruhi didn't have other clubs or activities on her schedule, and if she did, we'd probably know.

However as soon as the clock reached another minute...well...what do you know? It's Haruhi. She was out of breath, clearly in a hurry to get here. Or somewhere else.

"Alright, brigade members! I've decided that you can go home early today!"

Last time I checked, Haruhi has _never_ said anything like this before.

"What?" I questioned her. "You mean we've been waiting here all this time and now you're telling us to-"

"No questions!" Haruhi barks back at me.

She seems a little feisty today. When isn't she like this?

"I've got a lot of stuff to catch up on, so henceforth we'll have our brigade meeting tomorrow! See ya!"

With that, she races out the room like a roadrunner; except we're the dumb coyotes that can never seem to catch her.

Itsuki packs up the game, and stretches his arms. He turns to me with a small smile.

"Well, it looks like Suzumiya-san _is_ going to be busy this evening."

No shit, Sherlock. What was your first clue?

"Anyhow, I'm going to meet my friends. Would you like to join us, Kyon? We don't mind the extra company." He smiles gently.

I look at him awkwardly. "No thank you." I reply with a straight face. Ever since he showed me his powers and told me what he and this 'agency' does, I really do not want to be involved with this guy. But heck, if weren't for him, Haruhi could've probably crushed the world ten times over by now.

"Alright then." His expression remains unchanged. "See you tomorrow." I really do wonder what Itsuki does at the end of the day; does he go home? Meet these other 'agents' he goes on about? Or does he somehow get back to the 'headquarters' to discuss plans for the rest of Haruhi's week? Maybe I'm going a bit crazy here, or maybe I'm not. It's just these espers really don't talk much. I don't know who's more obsessed with 'classified information' (if you can call it that, that is) Him or Mikuru.

Speaking of which, sweet Mikuru starts packing up her things and leaves the room a few minutes after with a simple "Goodbye, take care and have a nice evening." The way she says it is so soft, it's like you're talking to a cloud with a face on it.

If I've said it once, I'll say it multiple times: She is extremely cute.

Looking around the room, Yuki and I are the only ones left. A few moments pass, and she eventually starts packing up to leave as well.

"Hey, Nagato..." I say as she's about to exit the room. "Is there....y'know....?"

"...?" She stops walking, her body language remaining passive as it always does.

"About Haruhi, is there anything-" I ask her before she cuts me off mid-sentence.

"Area data in current situation remains unaltered and unchanged. Suzumiya Haruhi currently has no desire or wants to do anything that might alter the current timeframe." Yuki responds. I forget sometimes that this girl can read my mind.

I raise my eyebrow. This surely can't be what Haruhi is normally like...I wonder...

"How sure are you?"

"I am one-hundred percent positive of this information."

Though I'm still a bit puzzled by all this, I breathe a small sigh of relief. It means I won't have to keep an eye on her. If so, I'd have Yuki's "bogus magic" to help me out.

It's eventually me by myself in the room. I push a few chairs in, and close the door behind me on my way out. I'm surprised we even get this room dirty. It always seems spotless when I come in. My guess it is the work of Yuki.

I begin to head home, when at the school gate, I'm stopped by a familiar someone running towards.

"Kyon-kun!!"

Tsuruya-san? She looked really distressed.

"Hey Tsuruya, what's up?"

"Kyon-kun, thank goodness I found you! I need your help! I was talking to Tanaguchi and Kunikida-san..."

Just great. It means those two must have conducted some hair-brain scheme for me to go out on a date with her or something. Those two never let up.

"...and they said you're really good at English Literature, and there's this essay I have to write and it's due in on Friday! Could you help me out with it-nyoro?"

English she says? Well, I'll admit that I'm not that much of a genius, but I do know my facts. But right now, looking to into eyes of desperation, I really can't say no to her at all.

"Okay, sure it's no problem at all!" I reply cheerfully.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's no trouble at all."

Well, what else did I have planned to do today? Just go home and do nothing I guess. Besides, it would be nice to be with someone normal for a change.

"Wahoo! Let's go Kyon!"

Tsuruya's never had a sad face from the moment I met her. Being Mikuru's friend, I really did think that she was going to be another time traveller or a murdering psycho like Asakura was. But I was wrong, and I'm glad. After all I've been through in the SOS Brigade; I don't think I could take another weird person.

So we head off back to her place it seems. On the way, she asks me a few things like what I like; what I like doing; and where my name comes from etc. It's a small talk, but I feel like I've had one of the best conversations in a long while. Midway I stop to ring my little sister, saying I'll be home late and I'm round a friends' house. As always, little sister goes on with questions like "Is it a girl?" and "Are you going to kiss her?"

I swear, what goes on in her head most of the time? I guess that the duties of being a little sister. They have to be annoying.

Anyway, on first impression, Tsuruya-san's residence looks like a normal Japanese home. A simple two-floor home, decorated with a nice garden and a fountain out in front. Entering, we both take off our shoes and head into the living room.

It seems Tsuruya's family keeps to the old way of Japanese heritage. It's a Washitsu room, complete with futons and sliding doors. As I sit myself down, I admire the paintings donned on the walls. Her family have really good taste in artwork.

"Can I get you anything, Kyon-kun?" Tsuruya politely asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sure, I'd like orange juice if you got any."

"Sure! Make yourself at home; I won't be long. I'm just gonna go and change, nyoro!"

As she goes upstairs, I admire at that beautiful long hair of hers. Beautiful I ask myself? I often wonder how she even manages to look after it! I mean, _how_ do you even wash hair that long!? It's mad! Yet, she somehow manages to pull it off. Maybe there's more to her than meets the eye. Or maybe I'm feeling a bit nauseous because I've not eaten yet.

Looking around the room, there's a bass guitar near the back door. From what I can see, it's a pretty nice one too. I sigh heavily and shake my head; why is it always, always the cute girls that play musical instruments? It's just like that anime where...y'know I think I'm going off track here, so I'm just going to shut up about this.

Few minutes later, Tsuruya comes back down wearing a light blue t-shirt and cream-coloured shorts. What a sight she is to look at. She smiles, and seeing that cute little fang of hers is the icing on this cake. Next to Mikuru, I have never seen such a beautiful sight in all my life. I feel the pressure of a nosebleed coming on, but I manage to pinch the bridge of my nose just in the nick of time.

"Achoo!" I pretend to sneeze, covering my mouth.

"What's up, Kyon-kun? Ya gotta a cold or something?"

"Nah nah." I clear my throat. "Must've been the pollen from outside." Damn, why must I lie?

Tsuruya starts laughing hysterically. "You're odd, Kyon-kun. Be right back!"

_Odd?_ You're the one who decides to dress up so sexy that you almost give me a nosebleed, and you call _me_ odd? I feel like I'm with Haruhi again already.

She returns from the kitchen with drinks and a plate full of cookies.

"Here." She presents them. "Try one, my mum made them especially, nyoro!"

Taking a bit, my whole face just lights up in pure happiness. When was the last time I had something homemade which was as nice as this? It's all here: the soft texture, the sweet chocolate chips... I need to grab this recipe. That or I'm coming here from now on for my food.

"You like them right?" She grins slightly.

"Yes, thank you very much." I take a sip of my drink. I place it down, and look at my watch. It's already 4:15.

"Right, shall we get started then?"

Tsuruya nods. "Okay, nyoro! The first thing I need help with is~..." She reaches over to her school bag, pulls out a notebook and a textbook, and starts to flick through the latter.

"Here!" She places it down on the table. "It's Hamlet!" Reading aloud, she adds "Discuss the character of Hamlet and his relationship with other characters."

She chose the right person to come to. Luckily I have read the complete works of Shakespeare.

She slumps down on the table and pulls a face while leaning over the book. "It looks so hard! Why did this guy write such a difficult book to understand, nyoro?"

"Hey, hey don't be so hard on yourself. We'll get through it."

In an instance, she's smiling again.

"Thanks Kyon! Let's get started!"

So we sit together and begin going through her work. It goes smoothly, with me having to repeat a few things to her so she can write notes down correctly. Going through the play myself, I'm actually surprised at how complex this is.

When we get to the part of Ophelia's love for Hamlet, Tsuruya seems a little depressed about the whole thing. I try to explain that this whole bizarre archetype of women is what it was like back in Shakespeare's time. Women were stripped down to being nothing than a minor role while the men remained dominant. By this time, she doesn't look interested anymore, but she managed to get through by the by.

"So basically Hamlet was mad?" She asks looking through her notes briefly.

"Yeah, well that's what at least some scholars say. Hamlet was driven mad by revenge, and we ourselves start to wonder if the ghost he encounters led him down a dark path of the path of righteousness."

"Well, why didn't he decide that for himself?"

"It was...difficult."

"Well if it was difficult, he should have probably just used a vacuum to suck the ghost up! Hahahaha!"

While she laughs hysterically (not to mention quite loud) I shake my head. She can be really silly, but I guess that's her.

Continuing for the next hour or so, time goes by really slow. I eventually check my watch, and its 5:45.

Tsuruya gets up and stretches. "I think it's time for a little break."

I raise my eyebrow, look at her, and then back at the book. "Okay. You've only got a small bit left. I suppose a small break wouldn't hurt."

Picking her up bass guitar, she starts playing a few cords. However, I notice that she doesn't have a pick. She's playing with just her fingers...Who does that?

"Tsuruya..."

"Hm?" She stops and looks up.

"How come you don't have a pick? Isn't that a bit dangerous with just your fingers?"

She giggles. "Nah, it's actually a playing style. Basically I slap one string with my thumb, and play the rest with my index and middle fingers. It's actually pretty cool, and my fingers have actually gone soft from it. Here."

She holds out her hand for a touch, and I press my hand gently against it. Her fingers feel really soft. I didn't even know you could do this.

"That's really good."

Tsuruya smiles. "I'm glad you like it. Don't you play an instrument?"

"Nope." Truth is, I've never really had the time. Sure, there used to be all these clubs where I could've learned, but I just had my friends and work. I guess it wouldn't have hurt.

"Aww that's too bad, nyoro. I think you would look pretty cool with one." She winked at me on that last word. I flush red slightly and smile; it's been awhile since I've had a compliment like that from someone.

She begins playing a song. I don't know what it is, but it sounds really nice. I've never heard something like this before; Tsuruya does a really good job of playing it though. I think I found a very impressive person; both beautiful and talented. Then again, Haruhi's kind of the same. But at least, I can actually hold a conversation better with Tsuruya then her.

After about ten minutes, she puts down the guitar, and stretches again.

"Do you want to continue with the work?" I'd thought it be better to remind her. Don't want her failing because of me.

She ponders for a moment before replying. "Sure, but we got to have dinner first! I'm going to cook you my Tsuruya-special!"

"What's so special about it?" I wonder what kind of dinner we're going to having.

"It's a surprise."

Slapping my forehead I wonder; why don't you just name it the 'Tsuruya Surprise' then!? Geez.

"Alright."

* * *

Tsuruya disappears into the kitchen, while I get up to have a walk around the house. Right now I feel like I'm becoming more fond of Tsuruya then I have then any other girl before. But what about Yuki? I feel like I owe her my life for the number of times she's helped out of situations and I've been trying to help her become more human for awhile now. I decide to step outside the front for a bit for some fresh air. Perhaps I can think better.

Outside sitting on the step, the suns about to set; the sky looks nice. What's that saying? Red sky at night, Shepherd's delight? Will tomorrow be good? Will I ever have a normal school life? I can't bet on that last one that's for sure.

"It's a pretty sky, isn't it nyoro?"

I turn slightly round slightly to see Tsuruya has come out to join me.

"Yeah, it is." I reply kindly.

She sits down next to me, snuggling up to me slightly to me as she does.

Why do I feel like this is the kind of situation that I've seen being played out in romantic films and shoujo Manga!? This is one of those clichéd moments that involves a couple sitting on a step watching the sun go down. Oh well, I guess I can't do nothing to avoid it now can I?

I place my arm around her as she lays her head my shoulder, her long hair covering me a little like a blanket. I can't help but run my fingers through it. It's so soft and silky.

"Kyon, what do you think about?" She says softly.

Hold on, what the heck? Well, I guess it's not that hard to answer.

"I mean...when you see a pleasant setting like this?"

Okay, that's a completely different scenario all together.

"Well..." I began. I really don't want to make this sound too cheesy or nothing. I take a deep breath before continuing.

"...I think about what's good in life. What I've done, what I've experienced, what I want to do. I think about all the amazing friends I have..." Well let's just say friends that involve a time-traveller, an esper, an alien and a weird girl who doesn't get her regular fix of happy, she'll destroy the world. What the hell? I'm probably ruining the mood for Tsuruya anyhow.

"That's good to hear. I feel the same. But I feel that there's a whole world out there and it's just waiting for me! I wanna see it all! I want to shout my name to the heavens, 'My name is Tsuruya! Bwahahaha!"

Now, I feel embarrassed; heck, what can I do? This is a hyperactive girl here!

"Good." I reply briefly. "I want to see everything too. It's just going to take a little time to get there is all. Hey, we might even do it together. All of us; Me, Itsuki, Nagato, Mikuru, Haruhi and even you. "

"Cool." She locks arms with me. "I hope so too."

Moments go by, yet they seem to feel like forever out here. Next thing I know, we're looking at one another.

She smiles at me.

I smile at her.

I don't know whether I'm following the clichéd situation of the shoujo manga currently, but something inside me clicked. I don't know how to describe it. It just felt so weird at first. All of a sudden, we're both leaning in closer, our faces almost touching.

Tsuruya closes her eyes, and presses her lips against mine. It's such a sensation; I don't how to describe it. It just happens. She keeps it there for a second or two before breaking away slightly. The kiss was just so soft and delicate, like it was suppose to happen.

She rests her head on mine again, and slowly whispers my name. I delicately run my fingers through her hair again. She's just so beautiful.

"Kyon-kun..."

I was right. The whole romantic thing was down right to the kiss on the lips.

And you know what?

I wouldn't have had it any other way.

A moment later, she gets up and heads towards the kitchen. I wonder what's going on.

"I got to go check on food, nyoro! Won't be long!"

Food? I've already bitten off more than I can chew, thank you very much! Anything you can surprise me with now, please do!

Heading back inside, I can't shake the feeling that someone's watching me. I look towards the trees.

Nothing.

I look towards the end of the street.

Nothing.

Perhaps I am going crazy. I'll probably see a dead ghost next and plotting to murder someone by acting out a play...Damn it! Why am I referencing Shakespeare at a time like this!?

I ended up staying for dinner for after all. The meal was especially good. Apparently, 'Tsuruya Surprise' turned out to Spaghetti Bolognese with a twist. It was certainly very different from any form of pasta I had had before. Was it the sauce? Or the way she did the pasta?

I could care less. All I know is, she is really good cook.

After dinner, I help her clear away the dishes, and we ended up lying on the living room futon together watching television. I had no idea Tsuruya was a fan of action films, so we watched 'The Good, The Bad and The Ugly'. A movie I will have to add my collection as one of the greatest I've ever watched.

It had gotten pretty late when the film had finished. I had nodded off without realising it. When I awoke, the credits were rolling. Checking the time, it was almost 11:00pm. I had Tsuruya asleep in my arms. She looked so cute and sweet like this.

As I curled a strand of hair around her ear, I quietly muttered "Tsuruya."

She slowly opened her eyes. "What is it, nyoro?" She asked groggily.

"It's 11'o clock. I'd best get going..."

She sat up slowly, and looked at the clock on her wall.

"Holy crap it is! And I didn't get the work done!" She looked round frantically. "What am I going to do!?"

"Relax." I gestured. "You've got two days left. I'll help you with it tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Thank you, Kyon-kun!" She hugged me tightly like a giant teddy bear. Any tighter and like a bear, my stuffing would've fallen out.

I got up, and she walked me to the door. I slipped on my shoes, and stepped out into the night air, which was surprisingly cool.

"Thanks again for coming over, Kyon-kun. I really appreciate the help." This time she smiled, I again saw that little fang of hers. I just think it's adorable.

"It's my pleasure. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure." She kisses me one last time. "Goodnight Kyon-kun."

"Goodnight Tsuruya-chan."

I start to walk down the front garden towards the main road, but I'm stopped.

"Kyon-kun!"

"Hm?" I turn my head. Did she forget to give me something? She comes up to me.

"I forgot to tell you something..."

What could it be?

"My first name."

"What? I thought....wait...I thought Mikuru told us-"

"No she didn't." She leaned forward, poking me on the cheek.

"In fact, you're the first person I'm going to tell."

Okay, this is just too weird. How come Mikuru never knew? Surely she's a time traveller, henceforth she would know...or Nagato would.

"Okay, it's..." Tsuruya leans closer to my ear, whispering it softly. My eyes widen after she tells me. I'm surprised myself.

"Well, it's a beautiful name..."

"And if you tell anyone, head's are gonna roll! Bang-nyoro!" She fired an invisible gun at me. Just like Haruhi would do.

"Anyway, good night Kyon-kun!" She kisses me again, and heads inside.

Meanwhile, I'm standing there, just surprised at what happened this evening. A simple homework support turned out to be something more. I don't think any of Haruhi's crazy ideas could compete with what happened tonight. Speaking of which, if Haruhi ever found about this, she would have my head.

* * *

Walking back along the street, it's nice and quiet. Hardly any cars about, no people. On my way down towards my street, I hear the voice of a familiar someone call my name.

"Kyon!"

Turning round, I see Itsuki. What was he doing out this late? Surely he couldn't have been meeting his 'associates'?

"Kyon, good evening. How are you?"

"It was good thank you, I was just heading home. How was yours?

"It was very good if I do say so myself. My associates and I were discussing various topics over dinner, and we had no reports of any 'closed space' in the area. It seems Suzumiya-san was in a good mood tonight."

I could see him grinning slightly. What is he up to?

"How was your evening with Tsuruya-san, Casanova?"

I flushed red, and quickly looked around to see if anyone else was listening. How did he know? Was he watching us two the entire time?

"What are you talking about?"

Trying to defend myself seems pretty useless right now.

"Oh, don't lie. One of my associates was running late, and he just happened to be running along the rooftops of that neighbourhood. So, did you have a good time?"

I was feeling frustrated at this point. I can't believe I had been seen!

"Look you can't bre-"

"It's alright, Kyon. I will not say a word to anyone. Scouts honour." He placed one hand up and the other across his chest.

"Please don't ever say that again." I shook my head at how dumb it sounded coming from him. "Anyway, I'd better get going."

"Very well." Itsuki pulled that fox face again. "I shall see you tomorrow then."

He walked off in the opposite direction. Moments later I had arrived home. I threw my jacket off and my shoes and headed straight for bed.

What tomorrow would bring? Well, I guess I'll never know.

It's weird being part of the SOS Brigade, and it's even weirder when you have an evening like mine.

**FIN**

* * *

Woah! Finally done and uploaded. Took me sometime getting this done! I hope you liked this. It was a nice change writing for a first person perspective like Kyon's, but I didn't realise it would end up taking me this long! But yeah, I'm a Kyon x Tsuruya fan. I don't see much of this pairing and I absolutely love Tsuruya-san!

And if you didn't get the reference, the part where Kyon mentions "cute girls playing instruments", he referring to the anime series, K-on!


End file.
